ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Stan 18: Hunt for Dead Island
Stan 18: Hunt for Dead Island is a upcoming movie for Stan 18, taking place after Stan - Ben: MEGA Ultra Crossover. Summary Rumors are spreading around about Dead Island, a place of danger and absolute death. When Stan's girlfriend disappears to Dead Island, he must go to save her. But danger awaits, and an unexpected villain. Plot Stan and a girl are sitting, starring at a beach. "This is so romantic." She said. "Yeah... whatever..." Stan said back. The water started stirring up. A red flash came out of the water, and Amanda was gone! "AMANDA!" He yelled. He transformed. Stan's clothes turn blue, then stretch into wings. The wings rapped around Stan, and he transformed. "BIG CHILL!" He said. He flew into the water, and the water calmed down. THEME SONG! Big Chill flew out of the water. "It was a portal? Huh" Stan said. Big Chill flew over to a shore. He landed, and transformed back. He looked around. It was an abandoned city. In one of the buildings, there was a faint red flash. "What the-" Stan began to say when mutated Vulpinmancers ran at him. They were big, like, Humungousaur big. Stan transformed into Stangax. "I hardly remember this alien..." He said, but then he threw a Vulpinmancer at a building. More mutated Vulpimancers ran at him. Stangax shot lasers, but they resisted it. Stangax transformed. "Reptilian! Wow, it's like an alien reunion..." He said. He leaped high, then tackled a Vulpimancer. His hands shot out a green wave of energy around the Vulpimancer, then came back. Reptilian sniffed, and found Amanda's location. Reptilian transformed into Jetray and flew off towards a building. Different colored Mechamorphs ran at Jetray. "I hate technology." Jetray said. He transformed, and fell to the ground. "HUMUNGOUSAUR!" He yelled, growing to full size. The Mechamorphs grew bigger also. They tackled Humungosaur, and started to suffocate him. "Can't.... breath.... anymore...." Humungousaur struggled to say. He slapped the Ultramatrix, but nothing happened. A Mechamorph had rigged it. Humungousaur's eyes closed, and his breathing stopped. The Mechamorphs got of him and returned to normal size. Stan was dead. "GAME OVER." A Mechamorph said. Two Galvan's teleported in, and they jabbed a device into Stan's neck. They pressed a button, and Stan's pulse started up again. "Well, that was just... odd..." Stan said. He transformed into Buzzshock, and electricuted them. They fell over, twitching. Buzzshock transformed into XLR8 and started toward the building. He ran up to where Amanda was and de-transformed. "AMANDA!" He yelled. He then saw.... Swampfire? "Swampfire?" "Correct. Stan." "No way! Albedo! Where's Amanda?!?" He demanded. "Right over there. HAHAHAHA!" He pointed to Amanda, with her eye's all purple and black cracks around them. "Amanda... You.... are... dead.... RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He yelled, transforming into Waybig. He pounded Albedo into the ground. Waybig transformed into Alien X. Alien X teleported him to Prison X. "Amanda?" Stan said, reverting back. "I'm.... i'm fine.... ''but you aren't!"''Amanda said in a ghostly voice. Zs'Skayr fased out of her. "Ghostfreak! I WILL KILL YOU!" He transformed into Heatblast, and created an inferno. Zs'Skayr faded away. Stan reverted back, panting. "You alright?" He asked Amanda. "Yeah... What happened?" "Long story really...." THE END! Aliens Used *Big Chill *Stangax *Reptilian *Jetray *Humungousaur *Buzzshock *XLR8 *Swampfire (Albedo) *Waybig *Alien X *Heatblast Characters *Stan Rumin *Amanda McBoom Villains *Albedo *Mutated Vulpinmancers *Galvanic Mechamorphs *Zs'Skayr Category:Episodes